Can Secrets Stay Secret?
by kaylamarie2323
Summary: Belle and Madilynn go to London to escape Belle's tragic past. Will her past follow her? And can all her secrets stay secret? Or will they be revealed to Shane, Nate, and Jason?


A/N This is going to be a pretty long story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I Own all oc's and plot and anything you don't recognize. Nothing else

Ch. 1

"London?" I squeaked.

"Yes, honey. Your father and I think it would help you escape…everything that's happened recently. And…_him_. But, Madilynn is coming so you're not alone." My mom said, now crying.

"I understand. I'm going to miss y'all! When does my plane leave? How long will I be gone? Where will I stay?" I fired questions. Crap. Now tears were running freely down my face!

"Tomorrow morning, could be a year, could be two, we rented you a nice apartment. You better go pack…" My dad informed me.

I walked numbly upstairs. Well, I better tell you about myself. My name is Isabelle (Belle) Marie Johnson, I am a tan-skinned Caucasian. I have straight beautiful, light brown hair that reaches mid back. Piercing blue eyes. I am very pretty; I modeled before…the incident. My personality is great too. I am funny, outgoing, kind, and a good listener. I am proud to say I have never backed down from a dare! I am popular and my best friend is Madilynn. I am 18 and just graduated Harvard University. I skipped a couple years of school. Oh, and I bet your wondering what this is about. It's a secret. But, can secrets really stay secret for that long?

FAST FORWARD

So, here I was. Sitting in First Class by an extremely hot guy, while Madilynn was behind me, squished between two enormous old guys. She officially hated me. I just laughed at her state.

I put in only one headphone and turned on my iPhone. I picked Perfect by Simple Plan, one of my favorites. I started slightly dancing and mouthing along. The guy looked at the screen and laughed.

"What? You don't like Simple Plan?" I asked curiously. He looked a little surprised, but answered nonetheless.

"Well, I was laughing at your dancing, and I've never heard of Simple Plan." He stated in a velvety smooth voice. But I didn't care about that.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF SIMPLE PLAN?!" I said a little louder than intended. I shot an apologetic look at anyone who was staring.

He laughed his charming laugh and shook his head. "I s'posse you like the Yankees too." I muttered under my breath in a bitter voice, not intending for him to hear.

"Actually, yes, I am a fan of the Yankees. Why?" He asked, amused. Then he gasped, finally getting it. "You like the Red Sox?" He said incredulously.

I laughed and nodded my head. He let it slide. Called it Warning #1. If he got to 5, it meant he couldn't stand me. I thought warnings were ridiculous, but let him do what he wanted.

"I'm Shane, by the way. Or you can call me DJ Danja" He held out his hand. I laughed and shook it. "Belle, or Bella, whatever, just don't call me Isabelle!" I warned. I was kind of starting to like this guy. He laughed and nodded. "Kay, Isabelle." Joe said annoyingly. "Warning #1 Shane!" He waved it off and we just started chatting. I was really starting to like this guy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the plane landed, the rude flight attendants shoved me out of the plane. I met up with Madilynn and I saw Shane with two other hot guys. Probably his brothers he was talking about. What were their names? Nate and Jason! I waved bye to him and headed off.

"Bella! Wait!" He called. I turned around and was shocked to see him right in front of me. I gasped. "Jesus Christ! Were you trying to give me a freaking heart attack?" I said playfully, with my hand on my heart. Shane laughed at me. "Uh, can I have your number? I mean, you were just so fun to annoy on the plane!" Joe asked nervously, and hopefully, while Nate and Jason stared at us from afar.

I guess I didn't say anything because Madilynn elbowed me in the ribs. "Oh! Um, yeah of course!" He handed me his phone and I handed him mine. We exchanged phone numbers. I smiled at him and he returned the favor. God he was just so hot! Not to mention funny, nice, and friendly.

By now his brothers had walked over. "Hi, I'm Belle." I said sweetly and shook both of their hands. "Hey, Nate." The younger one said. "Hi, I'm Jason." The eldest repeated. Madilynn did the same. "Do y'all by any chance know where we could get a taxi?" I asked them hopefully. "Where are you going?" Jason asked. I handed him the address and he said, "Oh! That's the same building we're staying at! You guys can come in our limo if you want." He offered. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much!" Madilynn stated happily. "You're a lifesaver!" I added.

PAUSE

Well, I better tell you about Madilynn too. She has blonde, shoulder length hair, is sort of pale, and has dark green eyes. About and inch taller than me, and is my age. She just graduated high school though.

PLAY

All five of us got into the beautiful limo and started driving. I was staring out the window, admiring London. The city was seriously beautiful, A little dreary, but still beautiful. Everyone was laughing at something Shane did, and I froze. They noticed and Joe asked if I was okay. I ignored him and turned to Madilynn. "He's here." I said barley audible. But she heard me, loud and clear.

**A/N Ohhh cliffy! Please Read and Review! I will still update if you don't, but it would make my day if you did!**


End file.
